


Connexion

by PtitOcelot



Series: Défis: Aventures - le jeu [3]
Category: Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitOcelot/pseuds/PtitOcelot
Summary: 4 mini drabbles sur la connexion mentale entre Bob et les autres aventuriers.





	Connexion

**Author's Note:**

> Petits drabbles rapides, suite aux soyeux défis à réaliser pour le Ulule d'Aventure - le jeu.
> 
> Ulule qui est trouvable ici: https://fr.ulule.com/aventures-le-jeu/

1-  
La connexion mentale avec Theo est la plus étrange.  
Un lien abrupt et assombri - probablement dû au déni dont fait preuve Théo à l'égard de Balthazar - mais toujours accepté.  
Un peu comme l'on prend et utilise un outil entre ses mains, l'esprit Theo réagit à sa présence de manière très pragmatique, en l'acceptant comme atout indéniable, sans dégoût ni malaise.  
Bon, ils ont eu quelques difficultés suite à cette histoire d'échange de corps.  
Passons.  
A vrai dire, cette acceptation presque tacite est plutôt étonnante pour un Inquisiteur de la Lumière.  
Balthazar est d'ailleurs encore sur le cul d'être pote avec l'un d'entre eux, même après toutes ces années.

2-  
Grunlek par contre, est de loin le plus chaleureux envers sa présence dans son esprit.  
En y entrant, Balthazar a souvent une impression bien particulière: celle d'être le bienvenu auprès d'un feu de cheminée, assis dans un fauteuil large et mou, un verre de vin à la main, et en bonne compagnie.  
Peu d'esprits sont aussi... apaisants, pour Balthazar.  
Et accueillants.  
Pour tout dire, la seule chose l'empêchant de rechercher cette sérénité plus souvent est la très légère odeur, toujours présente au cœur du lien mental.  
Une odeur de métal, un peu comme du sang.  
Une odeur qui fait jubiler son démon, son rire ravi se faisant bien plus présent au fond de son âme.

3-  
La lien avec Shinddha est le plus fermé et compliqué de tous.  
Pas tout à fait volontairement, Balthazar a fini par comprendre après tant de temps.  
Shin, en plus d'être un introverti fini et donc difficilement ouvert à la connexion mentale, n'est plus humain. Ou du moins, son esprit ne l'est plus. Du tout.  
Et au delà de ça, Balthazar a toujours la sensation de se tenir dans une flaque d'eau gelée lorsqu'il est en lien avec Shin: les pieds humides, grelottant et les cheveux frisottant de ridicule.  
Aucune compatibilité mentale donc.  
La connexion est souvent réussie en combat, par nécessité. Mais elle n'est jamais recherchée en dehors.  
Une différence assez notable, malgré toutes leurs similitudes.

4-  
Le lien mental avec Mani est... évident. Il n'a rien de surprenant en fait.  
Son esprit dégage un aspect plutôt nonchalant, tout en restant furtif, brumeux - sa nature d'elfe probablement.  
Il reste très curieux malgré tout. Ce qui fait que, métaphoriquement, il a les mains assez baladeuses, à farfouiller dans des recoins de la tête de Balthazar sans y être invité.  
Rien d'étonnant donc.  
Il n'empêche que le fait de devoir maintenir un bouclier mental plus étanche n'est pas des plus simples, surtout en situation de combat.  
Heureusement que le temps semble lui apprendre quelques bonnes manières.  
Enfin... plus ou moins?

-

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu. ^^


End file.
